Back to Berk
by NightFuryTL
Summary: After a long war for the King of Dragons, the riders finally get to leave Dragon's edge and go back to Berk. But during the journey, Hiccup falls sick, while some unexpected enemies come in their way. Set after the last episode of Rtte Season 6. [Hiccup!Whump] [Hiccstrid]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, Dragon Riders!**

 **Welcome to my first Fanfic !**

 **It's going to be kind of short because it's my first time writing, but still, be sure to leave reviews, likes, and follows.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin!**

 ** _Story Summary: After a long war for the King of Dragons, the riders finally get to leave Dragon's edge and go back to Berk. But during the journey, Hiccup falls sick, while some unexpected enemies come in their way. Set after the last episode of Rtte Season 6. [Hiccup!Whump]_**

 **Chapter 1**

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked while she looked around the clubhouse. "We should be going now. Berk's waiting."

"Must still be sleeping," Fishlegs said. "Guess he's tired."

"But Hiccup never sleeps for this long… and especially not on the day we're going back to Berk. I should go check."

Astrid arrived at Hiccup's hut and placed her ear on the door. There was a soft mutter, followed by a harsh cough.

She couldn't hold it any longer. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. "Hiccup? Are you alright?"

Hiccup panicked for a few seconds and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Astrid? What are you -"

He was cut off by another cough. _Man_ , _that felt bad_.

Astrid looked at him and winced.

"Are you sure? You don't look _fine_."

"I'm sure. Just… stop worrying!" Hiccup attempted a laugh. "Come on, let's go get breakfast." He took Astrid by the hand and headed outside the door.

Even though Hiccup was up, Astrid could feel that something was wrong. _Very wrong_.

—A few minutes later—

Hiccup sat across the table, staring at his food. He barely ate anything, and his face is becoming a bit pale. Toothless nudged his side and purred.

"Don't worry bud, I'm fine."

Astrid had a bad feeling about this though. "Hiccup, maybe we should wait a while before we fly back to Berk. Y'know, just to… make sure that everyone's ready."

Hiccup raised a eyebrow. He could clearly see that Astrid's worried about _him_. "You're worrying too much, Astrid. Nothing's wrong with me. I promise."

"Gang, are we good to go now?" Snotlout shouted impatiently, "I'm dying already!"

"Yeah," Hiccup replied as he stood up from his seat and mounted Toothless.

Astrid still wasn't so sure about him. She quickly caught up with his steps and held his hand, "Are you sure you want to go flying? And not just for hours - but for days?" She asked worriedly. "I think-"

Hiccup coughed again, this time worse than what she heard in the mornings. He winced and placed a hand on his chest.

"Hiccup! You- You're not fine. You're sick. Rest, and we'll inform Stoick that we're going to be a day late. For now, please just listen to me."

"It's just a cough, Astrid. Everyone coughs once in a while. Doesn't mean I'm sick!"

 _Thor, help him._

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong during the trip, we stop. Deal?"

"Yeah yeah, Milady."

Astrid sighed. She just hopes that Hiccup wouldn't get himself into trouble again.

 **I was never good at writing but... Umm, at least I tried. The next chapter will be a lot longer!**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading and see ya later!**

 **\- Tracy [NightFuryTL]**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK U SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!**

 **(Even though I know my writing's still kinda rubbish.)**

 **I just watched Rtte S6 again and I have to say -**

 **It was perfect.**

 **There was just one thing that slightly dissapointed me...**

 **(Will be revealed at the end of this chapter)**

 **Anyways, let's go on with the story!**

Chapter 2

The journey to Berk was longer than what Hiccup has expected. Every second felt like an hour, a day, a century… Thor, he wanted a break.

 _But no_ , he thought to himself. _If everyone else can hold on, I can too._

"Fishlegs, how far it is until we reach Berk?" Snotlout asked annoyedly, breaking the silence. "We've been flying for - oh I don't know - A WHOLE DAY? "

Hiccup coughed silently in the background, noticing Astrid's worried glare.

"Well... I think it's actually only a few hours," Fishlegs corrected.

"Listen. I'm hungry. And tired. And sleepy. And… well, point is, I need a rest, Fishface!" Snotlout shouted.

"SNOTLOUT! _Nobody_ is complaining, except for you! Not even the _twins_!"

"I'm not complaining, I'm just telling the truth!"

Flying away from the argument between the riders, Hiccup could feel his headache getting worse. But he certainly didn't want anyone to worry, especially not Astrid.

"The sooner we get to Berk, the sooner we rest," Fishlegs replied.

"The sooner we rest, the sooner we get to Berk!" Snotlout argued. Seeing that Fishlegs won't change his mind, he rolled his eyes and turned to the twins.

"Give me the chicken. I need it for dinner."

Tuffnut gasped as he wrapped the Chicken in his arms. "How DARE you! The chicken is not to be eaten!"

Hiccup couldn't focus on where he was going. As the arguing continued, the noise and the altitude made his head spin in circles. He shook his head a couple of times, hoping it would clear out.

Astrid noticed his sudden uncomfortableness. He wasn't concentrating on where he's going, and he's shaking his head around like crazy.

"Hiccup?" She tested. No response.

"Hey, Hiccup? Hello?" She asked louder. He still stayed silent.

"Um… is something wrong with Hiccup?" Ruff said as she and the other riders turned around.

Hiccup's vision was blurring. Loud buzzing sounds echoed in his ears. His whole body felt weak and unable to respond.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted, "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Hiccup could hear a faint call of his name before his consciousness _suddenly_ slipped away.

Then, all that was left was pain - and darkness.

"NO!" Astrid shouted as she watched Hiccup's unconscious body tumble down the sky.

"Snotlout! Get Toothless!" She ordered, "I'm going after Hiccup!"

She gave a signal to Stormfly as they plunged down the sky at the speed of light.

 _"Come on Hiccup, where are you?"_ She thought worriedly.

Without hesitation, she leapt off Stormfly and dove into the waves.

Hiccup was sinking rapidly. His metal leg pushed him deeper and deeper, and his face was as pale as ever.

Astrid wasn't a good swimmer - but for Hiccup, she had to try. Kicking her legs as hard as she could, she pulled Hiccup by the arm and held him firmly around the waist. Looking up at the surface, she noticed how Stormly was already on her way down the ocean. _Good girl._

She grabbed onto her dragon as the three of them rose to the surface.

"Hiccup! HICCUP! ANSWER ME!" Astrid shouted in panic. She didn't know what to do. It was like when they freed the Submaripper - seeing Hiccup's unconscious body when they pulled him out of the diving bell…

 _Diving bell!_

"Snotlout! Bring Toothless over! NOW!"

They laid Hiccup flat on a nearby land as Hookfang arrived with Toothless below him. The Night Fury immediately sprinted towards his human, knowing exactly what to do. He started licking Hiccup by his neck, which would hopefully get him to breathe again (like it always did in the past).

"Hiccup you son of a half troll," Astrid thought as she knelt by his side. "I knew you were sick. I knew you weren't supposed to be flying. And now you've gotten yourself into this mess. Gosh, for once in your life, can't you please just listen to me? …"

Suddenly, Hiccup's eyes snapped open as a wave of pain struck his chest. He coughed violently, trying to get all the water out of his lungs.

"Hiccup! Oh thank gods," Astrid sighed in relief. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"What… happened?" Hiccup asked as he attempted to sit up.

"Hmm, let me see… YOU FELL OFF YOUR DRAGON AND ALMOST LANDED IN VALHALLA. Yup, that's what happened," Snotlout replied.

"I fell off Toothless? But h-how..."

"One word Hiccup, one word: You. Are. Sick." Astrid replied sternly.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure that's 3 words -"

"Hiccup, no more flying. Not until you're ready. I'll send a T-mail over to Stoick informing him that we'll be late for a few days."

"Astrid's right. For now, we'll just stay here. There's a cave nearby that should be able to fit us all in," Fishlegs added. "It's getting late. Let's all get some sleep."

The riders walked towards their resting place for the night. Hiccup fell asleep instantly, without eating any dinner. Astrid watched Hiccup as he slept peacefully.

"Get better soon, Dragon Boy," she whispered as she kissed him softly on the cheek.

She could've sworn that she saw him smile.

 **There ya go!**

 **Are there any improvements from the last chapter?**

 **I hope so!**

 **Ok - the one thing I was dissapointed about was the amount of Whump in the season. I thought there was gonna be a HUGE amount of Hiccup-being-Whumped, according to the trailer, but in the actual thing Hiccup never gets hurt. And that sucks!**

 **Anyways...**

 **See y'all in the next chapter :)**

 **\- Tracy**


End file.
